


Without You

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor is suffering, M/M, really short, this is a sad one bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: I wrote this during my slump so I was really sad so I decided to post this, woops. Enjoy?





	Without You

The proud king of turf quietly sat on the grass in the empty field, removing his white jacket and placing it respectively on his lap. He sat with his legs crossed, smiling softly as he set the bouquet of green flowers next to him. “Hey love, I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit you in a while….I’ve been awfully busy with Prince and the others.” Emperors smile fell ever so slightly as he spoke. “I’ve been helping Prince form his own team these past few days, he seems to be having trouble finding the right people but I told him he would be just fine if he took his time. He told me to make sure to wish you well since he doesn’t visit often." Emperor paused licking his suddenly dry lips. "Your team is also doing quite well actually.....they seem to be getting better by the day from all the practice they get in.” Although Emperor spoke of good news his voice seemed to get thinner and thinner the more he continued to speak. “I know you would be glad to see them having fun again, everyone is so happy seeing them improve after so long.” The air around him stayed silent as his gaze fell to the ground.

  
“I wish I could say the same thing….” Emperor clenched the fabric of his leggings with his fists until his knuckles were white, “Marie tells me I need to drop my act….to stop pretending I’m ok when I’m not but I can’t let everyone see me like….like _this_.” Emperor clenched his jaws lowering his head in shame, “It’s been two years Gloves and I can’t get over it….everyone says I’m being ridiculous but in my opinion they’re the ones who are being ridiculous!” Emperor did not realize he was screaming until he saw his tears hit the cold grass beneath him, his shoulders shook from the sheer force of his cries he so desperately wished to keep within him. “I don’t understand how they can move on so easily! It’s not fair!” The yellow inkling looked up at the grave in front of him and sobbed harder as he read the name of his lover engraved in the stone. Who would have thought, that the strong and powerful Emperor was reduced to nothing but a sobbing mess in the middle of the graveyard from the loss of his lover. “I love you so much Gloves,” Emperor cried with a broken heart, “Why did you have to leave me so soon? You promised me we would grow together, we would have our own home, get married and have kids if we wanted!” Emperor covered his mouth with his hand as his choked sobs tore through him. “I can’t live without you love, I don’t know how much longer I can take living without you. I know you told me to live on for you but it’s so hard being the strong leader I once knew I was.” Emperor gripped the sides of his head as if he couldn't believe it. "You were the only one who was willing to help me become a better king, a better inkling and not the selfish egotistical me I once was." Emperor seemed to sit there for hours as he tried to pick his shattered self up once more like he had been for the past two years. After his cries eventually came to an end the king managed to put on a neutral yet pained expression as he paid his respects, promising his lover he would return and left the graveyard once more on his lonely way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some context (not sure if I want to write a chapter explaining what happened exactly) but basically Gloves died at the end of the Splatoon 2 hero mode campaign after defeating DJ Octavio as Agent 4 and Emperor was there as Agent 4.5 which is why Emperor mentions Marie counseling him on his death. Anyway sorry for writing this I don't know how else to vent lol


End file.
